


On Merlin's Balls (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ritual Public Sex, body-painting, denied/delayed orgasm, inkbrushing on skin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争结束了。巫师世界必须重建。Severus和Lucius在那场隆重盛大的仪式中需要扮演各自的角色——另外要是他们愿意，更可以假装旁若无人……</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Merlin's Balls (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Merlin's Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54187) by inamac. 



 

**哦Merlin** **的蛋蛋**

 

 

Title: On Merlin's Balls

Author: inamac （<http://inamac.insanejournal.com> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Characters/Pairings: Severus/Lucius

Rating: R

Word Count: 2700

 

**Kinks/Themes Included:**

body-painting or inkbrushing on skin, denied/delayed orgasm, ritual public sex

**Other Warnings:** [NWS Geography](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerne_Abbas_giant) and Too Much Chat

 

**Summary/Description:**

The War is over. The wizarding world must be restored. Severus and Lucius have their own role to play in the public ritual - and if they wish to indulge in private too...

 

**Author's Notes:**

I stripped down the prompt in order to concentrate on the kinks. I hope the prompter will forgive me. Thanks to veronica_milvus on hp_britglish for suggesting the perfect non-Stonehenge ritual site.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/249229.html>

<http://inamac.insanejournal.com/76685.html>

 

 

授权（节选）：

 

I would be happy for you to translate 'On Merlin's Balls' for your friend - she is lucky to have someone willing to do so much work for a gift!

 

Ina Macallan

 

 

摘要：

战争结束了。巫师世界必须重建。Severus和Lucius在那场隆重盛大的仪式中需要扮演各自的角色——另外要是他们愿意，更可以假装旁若无人……

 

警告和提示：

包含人体彩绘（咦），限制/延迟高潮，仪式性的公开场合性爱

引用了这样一幅不够河蟹的图画，及其相关内容：

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerne_Abbas_giant>

还有许多许多的唠叨

 

 

 

 

 

**=== On Merlin's Balls** **哦Merlin** **的蛋蛋 ===**

 

 

“那很痒！”

 

Severus Snape抬起羽毛笔，轻轻吹了吹墨迹。假如他没有时刻留心，避免让另一只手蹭到整幅作品的话，那必将带来前功尽弃。因为事实上，此刻正是Lucius在他掌下，一遍一遍嘟囔着各种反抗，还有与时剧增的诅咒。

 

“这 _当真_ 是必须的么？”男人大声问。

 

“要是你想说，我们不得不在午夜之前完成——那么是的。”Snape沾沾墨水，笔尖精确落在Lucius光裸脊背的一小块皮肤上，完全无视铂金长发的巫师深吸一大口气并且微微颤抖，径直继续那繁复咒语的下一笔。

 

确信了事态的重要性，Lucius闭上眼睛，将脑袋在交叠的双臂间摆了个更舒服的姿势，努力忽略羽毛笔描画带来的瘙痒，以及蔓延流淌过肌肤的魔法涌动。倘若这当真可行，那将使他毕生为之努力的目标得以圆满。巫师社会和麻瓜（Muggle）世界最终的、彻底的分离。

 

三十年前他曾相信有一种力量能找到答案，那就是Voldemort的方法，简单而残酷，把所有混杂在纯血魔法之中的麻瓜渣滓统统铲除，全部消灭，只留下最干净的纯血家族。

 

但是他错了。战争的结果没有解决任何问题。两个狂妄自大目中无人的疯子都失败了——一个死在Snape手里，另一个被Potter杀掉，同时巫师社会与麻瓜世界之间的裂痕更加严重。所剩无几的Wizengamot（巫师界最高法庭）和麻瓜政府安全部门痛定思痛，总算同意将两个世界完全隔离已经迫在眉睫。保密条款（Statute of Secrecy）远远不够，还需要非常强有力的魔法，已经超过四百年没有人使用过的咒语——那些曾经彻底割裂仙境和人类社会的咒语。

 

要求混合着血液，祭献和重生的咒语。

 

要求交媾的咒语。

 

然后，魔法将把巫师世界永远安全地隔绝开来。

 

具有讽刺意义的是，唯一现存的，记载着所需魔咒的 _隔绝之书（_ _Book of Severing_ _）_ 刚好安放在Malfoy家图书馆。贵族男人永远都需要为进退两难的境地做出选择。

 

而现在，那答案正一丝一毫刻进他的皮肉，溶进他的骨血。

 

_这_ 居然是Severus的主意。咒语非常长，极为复杂，而且要求几个小时不停地吟诵。尽管这对于任何有能力的巫师来讲都可以做到，但正如Severus指出的，更艰巨的任务是在交媾（screwing）的同时把长达六页的以诺魔文（Enochian text）正确无误念出来。实际上，Lucius回忆起来，他曾见过黑发巫师几乎将头埋进书本去研究这高深的魔法，也见过他喃喃叨念着 _将自己沉溺于肉欲之中_ ；但Lucius宁愿选择不那么激烈的‘交媾’，而且鉴于他的家族将作为最主要的参与者，要分别在不列颠群岛上七个预订的魔法地点参加仪式，他觉得自己应该有权利坚持自己的主张。

 

移动的笔尖现在来到了他的脊椎下方，那种瘙痒的挑逗更加难以忽略。当然Severus用不着频繁蘸墨水？或者慢悠悠地吹干墨迹？

 

就好像知道他在想什么，Snape停下来，俯身蹭到他耳边低语。“我也可以倒上沙子让它干掉。你更喜欢那个？”

 

Lucius抖了抖。他们以前在沙滩上做过爱，至今铂金长发贵族的心理阴影仍旧挥之不去。沙子流得 _到处都是_ 。

 

“不要？那就老实呆着别动。这样有点困难。”Severus狡猾地翻转羽毛笔，将那长长的羽毛边缘滑过Lucius的臀缝，看着泛红的肌肉倏然绷紧。

 

“混蛋！”灰眼睛猛地睁开，刚好迎上无动于衷的黑瞳。“你享受这个！”

 

Snape窃笑。“当然我享受得要命。一个如此美丽的金发贵族，光着身子，听凭我的处置？夫复何求？”男人加重了最后一个字的语气，并且故意用羽毛描过对方的阴茎。仪式要求他们必须都赤身裸体，而Lucius从一开始就拼命想无视这个事实，也无视那些瘙痒和挑逗，直到现在。他又深吸一口气。

 

“ _现在_ 不行，Severus。”

 

“担心我会没有力气进行最主要的工作？”Snape问道，将羽毛笔放在一边，握住长发贵族的腰臀。

 

“担心你会弄脏了它……”

 

“我还没在你屁股上画完。所以只要你保持不动，我就不用重新再来一遍。”

 

“卑鄙无耻诡计多端的混蛋。”Lucius认命地长叹，没有一丝愤怒，重重阖上眼睑，躺回手臂中。

 

“你知道，”Snape继续，挪近了些，轻轻推着Lucius分开双腿，将自己置于年长巫师的身后，“我曾经幻想过，就在你每一次作为哦那么冷漠又清闲的校董事，晃晃悠悠来Hogwarts视察的时候，让你横躺在我书桌上。”

 

“你的书桌多他妈硬啊，”Lucius回嘴，伸长手臂，抓住图书馆那张皮革包边的巨大橡木桌的另一端。“而且还在众目睽睽之下。我一点儿都不想让学生们——更别提Dumbledore——闯进来打扰我们。”

 

“现在看来，担心众目睽睽之下的活春宫可有点儿晚了，夜里我们的计划也不会改变。在我涂润滑剂的时候待好了别动。”

 

“你居然把咒语都忘了么？”Lucius惊问，试着不要在Snape修长润滑的手指刺穿自己的同时扭动挣扎。

 

“那样会影响魔法效力。你必须为了仪式而忍住。这就是说，”黑发巫师挺身，流畅地用已然勃起的阴茎代替了手指，“直到我们进行仪式， _你_ 都不能高潮。”

 

Lucius费力地扭头，狠狠向Snape射出眼刀。“现在你告诉我……”

 

男人耸耸肩。向前推送，他把自己深深埋进同伴的身体，引得Lucius呻吟出声。“这可不容易……”

 

“最伟大的魔法都不意味着会容易，”Snape一本正经，“要是谁都能行，它们就不会有效。所以，闭嘴，放松。要是能少点儿抵抗也会很有帮助。”

 

“你看，”Lucius尽量摆出平和的语调，“当我在Scorpius（Draco的儿子）的年纪时，我对性魔法仪式最痛恨的就是那些精神控制还有彻彻底底的禁止高潮。而这几天……”Severus猛然用力，准确撞上他的前列腺，使Lucius瞬间消音。

 

“你说啥？”Snape的窃笑昭然若揭。

 

经过了长长的喘息，Lucius终于能补完方才的句子。“这几天我忍得更辛苦……”

 

 

*****

 

 

壁炉架上的时钟指向差一刻午夜，Snape终于完成了全部书写。

 

刚刚的情事令得两人精神舒缓了许多，都不再紧张到几乎忘记了自己的感觉，而Lucius也真正放松下来，并非拿捏着姿势。长发男人困倦地翻身，Snape则吹干最后一点墨迹。

 

“这就行了？”

 

“没错。”黑发巫师插回羽毛笔，扭上墨水瓶的盖子。他看着Lucius伸展开来，挪下桌子，问道，“感觉如何？”

 

“很暖和。”Lucius若有所思。“而且真的很奇怪。我从没有亲身当过魔咒的一部分。”

 

“我也从没有和一本古诗文做过爱（rogered）。”Snape道，“这对我俩来说都是独一无二的经验。”[注1]

 

“对我们整个世界来说。”年长巫师转身，双手搭上Snape的肩膀，灰色眸子迎上漆黑双瞳，看到了爱人心中盘旋着和自己同样的疑惑。几乎半个世纪，他们都在为这一刻而努力奋斗，为了他们的世界得以安全，为了Lucius，为了他的家族。

 

Snape显然从对方眼中看到了这缕不确定。“我忍不住觉得，用你孙子的婚礼来吸引注意力，进行一场古老的全国性的魔法仪式，确实不太——厚道。”

 

“究竟是什么让你觉得我厚道？莫非是我放弃了让整个巫师世界臣服于Malfoy家族的机会？我本人实在不能完全赞同年轻的Scorpius对于女巫的品味，不过至少Lupin家的丫头还有些教养。尽管我有点儿期待她在婚礼上突然变成紫头发，屁股上冒出耳朵。”

 

Snape微笑。“她祖父绝对会相当欣赏这个。”

 

“但是 _他_ 祖父可不欣赏。我几乎要庆幸了自己不用待在现场。”Lucius蹙眉。“不论怎样，关键并非婚礼——而是圆满完成仪式。再说他们也会在暖和的屋里。”

 

“至少我们不会孤单。”Snape接口。

 

年长巫师苦着脸。“这可一点儿都没有安慰。我在人多的时候总会表现不好。”

 

Snape略微沉吟，随即伸手拥住了对面的男人。唇瓣相接，简单的轻吻。“两个人可不算挤。你只要一心想着我就行了。当然还有仪式。”

 

“我尽量不去想那些。”Lucius蜻蜓点水般回吻，松开爱人的拥抱。Snape走过去捡起两人应该在仪式上穿的长袍。“我从没想过自己会承认，不过我确实宁可出席Scorpius的婚礼。”

 

“你当然应该。”黑发巫师展开丝绸，小心翼翼披在Lucius肩上，留神不碰花辛辛苦苦写好的咒文。“某种程度上讲，那才是头等大事。你会给你最棒的孙子一个未来，一个属于他们的世界。另外，”他微笑着拉上自己的长袍，“Narcissa很喜欢聚会。你总不希望坏了她的大日子，是不？”

 

“当然。尽管要是你没有叫她黄脸婆（crone），侮辱了’Cissa的话，我可能还会带着点儿自尊和安慰出席这个仪式。”

 

“我才没有叫她黄脸婆。我就是指出来，她已经不再合适少女或者少妇的角色了。”

 

“这根本不是你的长处，是吧？”Lucius唇边带笑。“我只希望Albie Potter那小子的伴郎演讲对Scorpius来说能比你在我婚礼上的表现稍微不那么令人难堪些。”

 

“伴郎的特权，”Snape笑答。“在新郎房间散布谣言。你一定要让Draco把它们都存到冥想盆（pensieve）里，留给你过后好好看热闹。”

 

一丝懒洋洋的笑意缓缓在Lucius脸上滑过，没有再多抗议，他让Snape整理好书桌，把书本和其他仪式用具收进肩上斜跨的背包中，又伸手打开放着两人港口钥匙（portkey）的木匣。男人瞥一眼挂钟。“我们该走了。”他轻声说。

 

下一刻，图书馆里已然空空荡荡。

 

 

*****

 

 

对这两位来讲，港口钥匙的旅行早已驾轻就熟，所以尽管着陆点又湿又滑，草地上还结着霜，他们依旧可以平稳降落，没有摔倒。

 

Lucius环顾四周，禁不住抖了一下。寒冬把隔离村庄和山丘的树林剥落得只剩枝杈，朔风凛凛，略微眺望便能看到麻瓜那边星星点点的灯光。不过再近些，篱笆周围的场地，便是微微发亮的魔法，几百根魔杖一齐 _荧光闪烁（_ _lumos_ _）_ ，差不多能看出每一张聚集在此见证这伟大仪式的脸孔，和森林一样吓人，铂金长发的巫师有些不自在地寻找着遮蔽。

 

“我们本能够选个暖和又舒服的地方，比如说大教堂什么的。我不知道为啥年轻人就可以在屋里，窝在床上，而我们这些老人家却不得不大半夜站在Dorset的荒野中——还是这么冷的冬天。”

 

“这可是一块至关重要的荒野，”Snape说道，打开挎包，抽出一根长长的物什。男人走向凿着粉笔画的草地，打算将之放好，为仪式做准备。Lucius，则转移视线，不再去看周围的魔法光亮，而是检视起地形，还有其他诸多细节。他此刻正站在三十英尺高，光秃秃的山坡上，即使这个距离，也能清楚看到地上那白色的刻印向两边延伸开去，勾勒出巨大勃起的生殖器的轮廓。港口钥匙居然将他们送到了……

 

“哦Merlin的蛋蛋！这有点儿太明显了，不是么？我从没想到过麻瓜也能在这地方耕种。”

 

“他们很有可能努力过，”Snape随口答道，把自己方才掏出来的物什塞进白色线条巨人画像的右手里。“但魔法依旧强大。麻瓜叫它塞那阿巴斯巨人像(Cerne Abbas Giant)——而且他们觉得这代表了Hercules和他的大棒。”[注2]

 

“他们没准儿说对了，”长发男人同意，睨视好像粉笔画的轮廓，目光落在紧握的拳头上。“那看上去可不太像老魔杖（Elder Wand）。”

 

Snape不屑。“你是个巫师。我还希望你能认出保护咒三道光的记号呢——哪怕它画在地上。”

 

“下回我会记得把West Parterre重新圈起来。那么斗篷呢？还有石头？”

 

Snape耸肩。“据说他的光脑壳代表了复活石（Resurrection Stone）。本来也应该有斗篷的不过……”

 

“它隐形了？”

 

“对。”

 

Lucius重新看了看前面的场地。从这个距离几乎认不出那些巫师女巫究竟是谁，但他们目光中强烈的注意力却显而易见。男人被Snape抚上自己肩头的手掌吓得跳了起来，然后仔细整理了一下长袍。

 

“忘掉他们，”喉音深沉好似一种安慰，同时也诱发了欲望。“只要想着我。”

 

完全难以抗拒。Snape的双手和身子随着丝绸落地而向下，现在，他正跪在Lucius面前，握住男人的大腿，倾身，黑色发梢与年长巫师淡金色的阴毛纠缠在一处。

 

山谷另一边，教堂钟声敲响，午夜降临。仪式终于正式开始。

 

随着最后一次吮吸的结束，吟诵也开始了。Lucius只觉得暖意流过双肩，沿着身上Snape的笔迹一路向下。他禁不住颤栗起来——并非源于寒冷。暖流和Snape舔舐他阴茎下侧长长血管的舌尖交融，他的手抓紧了面前男人的肩膀，固定住对方——也撑着自己不要倒下。Snape就在一小时前，竭力压抑的欲望此刻爆发，让他为此做好了充分准备。他已经硬了——比过去许多年更急切——倏然，Lucius不再对围观的人们感到愤怒，因为他发现自己得到了他们的关注——他们的敬畏和钦佩。

 

是的。看吧。 _这_ 才是最高深的魔法。每丝肌理，每次移动，每轮呼吸，携着巨大的能量，潮水般涌动冲击。他想自己肯定会为此而炙热发亮。

 

Severus的嘴从阴茎转向阴囊，舌尖探出略微肿胀，泛着淫靡水光的双唇，探索爱人的每一寸肌肤每一条纹路，挑逗着，伴随令人血脉喷张的轻轻戳刺。Lucius低头，双手抚上Snape的肩膀，仿佛灵魂出离超然，游荡在体外，能看到闪烁银光的魔法翻卷着一路流过自己的手臂，几十年来第一次真正抹去黑魔标记（Dark Mark），能看到这力量自指尖冲向跪在面前的男人。他用力推——Snape则向后倒在草地上，脑袋刚好落在粉笔线条的生殖器中间，膝盖大大张开，圈住那轮廓的两侧，将巨人的阴囊垫在身下。

 

Lucius跟随他的动作；性器顶端闪着透明的前液，带着最古老的魔法，压向男人的入口——推送。

 

他预料到会听见尖叫。

 

却没有想到，这撕破喉咙的尖叫出自自己之口。印在背后的魔咒掉头回流，就好像墨水变成了炽热的火焰，沿着脊柱烈烈燃烧，搅翻五脏六腑，最终冲破阻隔，涌向他的同伴。

 

每一下戳刺都让Snape对他更加敞开自己，每一次脉动都将魔法注入他的性器，每一波咒语的翻滚都席卷过他的肌肤，溶入他的爱人，从地下蔓延，让巨人的轮廓泛出柔和亮色。

 

他隐隐约约发觉有道白光在左侧闪耀，忽明忽暗。突然变亮，一次，两次，三次，终于他明白了，那就是老魔杖，随着他的律动，释放出保护性的魔法，直达天际。

 

当他终于射精的时候，已经耗尽了全部力量，背后的火焰不再肆虐啃咬，所有魔力都进入了身下的那个男人，至高无上的快感剧烈到令人炫目，绝非高潮所能形容。

 

遥远的山谷另一侧，所有麻瓜房屋中的灯光，所有麻瓜村子的街道，所有冒着黑烟慢吞吞移动的麻瓜车辆——统统消失了。头顶，几个世纪以来再次出现的美丽金光释放开去，星子闪耀，永远守护着只有魔法存在的世界。

 

 

The End

 

 

注1：

个人的理解是，在仪式中，L爸爸身上写着咒语，所以成了咒语的一部分。而教授可能需要照着L爸爸身上的文字念出来，所以开玩笑称对方是一本书。

 

注2：

Hercules，赫拉克勒斯，希腊罗马神话中的大力神

塞那阿巴斯巨人像（Cerne Abbas Giant）

从维多利亚女王时代开始，英国英格兰南部多塞特郡(Dorset)的塞那阿巴斯巨人像(Cerne Abbas Giant)就被视为不孕妇女救星，而据英国国家统计局最新发布的统计，北多塞特郡的妇女平均生育三个子女，几乎是英国平均生育率的两倍，显示巨人像确实灵验。

照片及进一步介绍：

<http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/hqbl/2010-07/28/content_11058899.htm>

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2011/3/1

 


End file.
